OBJECTIVES: To develop within the WCCC Biometry Section, the ability to identify all University of Wisconsin Hospital cancer inpatients and outpatients, collect standard information on each patient, and enter these data into a computerized record. This record will be available within six months of patient discharge (or visit) for research and program evaluation. To plan and develop a clinical protocol record system which will identify all Wisconsin Clinical Cancer patients entered into cancer treatment protocols and provide data for statistical evaluation of clinical trials. GOALS: Develop and implement quality control techniques. In particular, this includes random reabstraction, participation in CCPDS exercises, moving data collection toward the source, and establishing a uniform automated patient identification system. Computer edit checks will be implemented similar to those used at the SAOC Center. Statistical analysis of Registry and Protocol data. This will include administrative reports on the numbers of patients seen and studies done, as well as final analysis for completed studies. We will also begin to develop profiles for patients seen at the WCCC.